Conventionally, a configuration of inserting an electrode made of a plate-like metal into a case is applied to an electrical wiring from a semiconductor chip in an inner side of the case of a power semiconductor device to an outer side of the case (for example, Patent Document 1). Specifically, one end of the electrode is fixed to an inner side of the device by soldering, for example, and the other end of the electrode is folded to be in parallel with an upper surface of the case.